Many bioanalytical applications require cell sensing or detection. Fluorescence detection methods represent the most common choice; they are extremely widespread due to their sensitivity, selectivity, and ease of optical setup. However, fluorescence detection requires labeling, typically with fluorophore-antibody conjugates, which brings a number of disadvantages: (i) these conjugates have shelf-life limitations and storage requirements, (ii) the reagent adds to the cost of the test, which scales with the number of cell types to be identified (i.e. number of reagents in the device), (iii) most importantly, a specific reagent must be developed for each different cell type, therefore one must decide in advance which cell types are to be detected.